Todo son máscaras
by lupinablack
Summary: En la guerra sólo hay dos bandos pero ahora él se encuentra en el medio de ambos por culpa de las traiciones.No estará sólo,en los malos momentos se sabe quién te aprecia de verdad,y con máscaras de frialdad intentarán acabar con los dos tiranos.
1. Prólogo

Hola! Esta es la segunda historia que comienzo y publico aquí. Bien los que lean "Para tener un futuro" saben que soy un desastre y que tardo un montón en publicar, la universidad, sin ordenador desde diciembre y mil pájaros más en mi cabeza son los culpables, para que no piensen que me ha tragado al tierra ni nada por el estilo.

Bueno esta historia salió mientras escribía el cap 6 de "Para…", las historias no tienen nada que ver pero es así, se me fue la cabeza y este es el resultado. En este caso no tengo toda la trama ya desarrollada en mi cabeza, tan sólo cómo se van a comportar algunos personajes y la línea que pretendo que siga, pero puede haber alguna sorpresa que ni yo misma espere.

Una aclaración de esta cap es que es más bien lo que piensan y sienten los personajes, por así decirlo, principales. El primer fragmento estaría por así decirlo en el presente a partir del cuál se irá desarrollando la historia y el resto de narraciones son acontecimientos anteriores.

En la historia habrá parejas pero desde ahora digo que no me centrare mucho en cómo se desarrollan a menos que sean importantes para la trama, le doy más importancia a la acción, no habrá momentos "leche condensada".

Yo creo que no tengo nada más que aclarar, así que os dejo con el fic, espero que os guste y me deis vuestra opinión sin problemas, ya sea buena o mala, agradezco las críticas constructivas.

lupinablack

Nada de esto me pertenece sólo la trama.

.

**PRÓLOGO**

Todo estaba oscuro, sus ojos ya estaban acostumbrados a la falta de luz después de tantos días, ya no importaban cuántos fueran, uno más uno menos nada iba a cambiar…

Debían de estar cerca de nuevo, los gritos volvían a romper sus oídos…

_Traidor, asesino, eres igual a Él, mortífago, eres la deshonra de tus padres,…_

Su vida había vuelto a la oscuridad en la que siempre se encontró, las miradas le perseguían en todo momento…

_Desprecio, asco, miedo, pena, decepción,…_

No había luz, no había esperanza…

_-"Yo estoy contigo, estamos contigo"… Neville y Luna le miraban con fuerza, con cariño, con lealtad. Mantenían la cabeza bien alta mientras le daban su apoyo delante de todos, aguantaban miradas semejantes a las que él recibía, se mostraban impasibles, férreos antes los empujones que recibían casi haciéndoles caer al suelo, nada importaba, sus corazones les decían que estaban haciendo lo correcto…_

Parece que ya pasaban de largo, hoy no se entretuvieron demasiado tiempo en hacerle sufrir, tenían prisa, algo estaba sucediendo. Normalmente disfrutaban lo más que los aurores les permitían de sus desdichas, algo importante estaba teniendo lugar…

_- "Yo te creo"…los ojos melados de su primera y mejor amiga aparecieron ante él mientras intentaba recordar poco a poco sus facciones sonriéndole, quería evitar que también le despojasen de esa memoria…_

Ella…sólo ella bastaba par no dejarse arrastrar por los profundos abismos de su mente en los que sólo existían pozos de desesperación y dolor, recovecos de sus subconsciente en el que sólo había luces verdes, donde los seres que más amaba caían a través de las brumas desapareciendo de su vida, dejándole sólo, desamparado, dejando vacíos que nunca podrá volver a llenar.

Donde la confianza en aquellos que se suponía debían cuidarlo y velar por él le daban la espalda, dejándole a su suerte en ese mundo de sombras que daba día le iba consumiendo un poco más a pesar de ella…ella…su sonrisa…sus rizos del color del chocolate que atrapaban los rayos del sol cuando se posaban en ellos…sólo ella evitaba que se dejara absorber, que lo diera todo por perdido, que nada mereciese la pena…ella.

Se oían gritos, no sería distinto al resto de los días sino fuera porque no eran lamentos, gemidos de dolor o de desesperación, no eran los alaridos incomprensibles de aquellos que habían terminado por perder la razón. No, no eran ese tipo de gritos.

Se oían las voces de personas luchando, los hechizos y maldiciones eran gritados, los sonidos frustrados de aquellos que se encontraban en desventaja y las risas sádicas y estridentes de quienes se escudaban en la oscuridad…entonces se oyó una gran explosión y toda la isla tembló…

oooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOooo

No había podido cuidar de él. Les había fallado a todos, a sus amigos muertos, a su cachorro y a sí mismo.

Lo había sentido mientras veía cómo se lo llevaban esposado como a un asesino cualquiera, lo había visto en sus ojos, era inocente, algo no cuadraba en toda esa situación y nadie le creía.

Llevaba tres días en aquella habitación polvorienta y quejumbrosa de la Casa de los Gritos en al que hace dos años recuperó a uno de sus mejores amigos que pensaba perdido. En aquel lugar había recuperado algo de fe, a partir de ese momento había vuelto a atisbar algo de felicidad en su vida. Parecía que todo se iba a ir colocando poco a poco en su lugar. Entonces en menos de un año todo se había descarriado y había perdido todo de nuevo.

Estaba solo no había ninguna esperanza.

Bajo la mirada al viejo cuaderno que tenía en las manos y lo abrió. Entonces lo entendió, no estaba solo, su cachorro todavía lo necesitaba, tenía que sacarlo de allí como fuera. Sabía lo que los dementores le hacían ver, sentir, recordar,…

Acarició la foto de la primera página, en ella se encontraban sus amigos, su familia, James, Lily, Sirius, Harry con apenas un año. Se fijó en la sonrisa de la pelirroja que en ese momento saludaba a la cámara con el niño en brazos y escuchó en su cabeza lo que ya una vez le dijo…

_- "Moony, tú eres un superviviente, no te avergüences nunca de lo que eres, no lo escondas, es una parte importante de ti que ha hecho que hoy seas la excelente persona que eres. No repudies al lobo en ti, fúndete con él, vuelve a ser uno solo, aprende lo que puedas de él. Tú decides si es un don o una maldición. El que algo o alguien parezcan oscuros no tiene por qué serlo. Tú puedes mirar más allá."_

Fundirse, ser uno, permitir que el lobo y el lobo fuesen un solo ente, permitir que la luz y la oscuridad de su interior se confundieran hasta ser él mismo…No limitar ni coartar sus deseos, sus sentidos. Dejar libre el animal que encerraba dentro de él y entenderle, aprender todo lo que pudiera…

A su familia nunca le había importado que fuese un licántropo, era momento que le dejase de importarle a él también.

Las palabras de quien en vida había sido su mejor amiga, su confidente, su hermana fueron tomando peso y forma en su interior como no lo hicieron en el momento que fueron dichas extendiendo un calor que hacía tiempo que no sentía en su corazón. Sí eso era lo correcto, por donde tenía que empezar para ayudar a su cachorro, pero antes tenía que hablar con una persona. Volvió a mirar la foto, en ese momento James y Sirius se estaban dando pequeños puñetazos, entonces rió, si supiesen con quién iba a hablar para que le ayudara le tacharían de loco y seguro que le dejarían de llamar Merodeador

- Que parezca que sea oscuro no significa que lo sea – terminó sonriéndole a la foto como pidiendo perdón por ello, pero era lo correcto, lo sabía.

oooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOooo

Aún no podía creer todo lo que había pasado la semana anterior. Parecía como si el destino quisiera jugar con él, llevándole de un extremo al otro para ver cuánto tiempo aguantaba en esa situación antes de explotar y llevarse todo por delante.

Después de que su amigo fuese acusado y encarcelado sin ningún tipo de miramiento tuvo lugar el golpe que no había visto venir. Aún no entendía cómo sus hermanos pequeños y sus padres, quienes se autodenominaban los mejores amigos, casi hermanos, y padres adoptivos del chico se habían podido creer toda esa sarta de mentiras. ¿Es que ellos no veían que algo no cuadraba en todo el circo habían montado alrededor de Harry? ¿Tan ciegos y manipulados por Dumbledore estaban que no se daban cuenta que no era posible todo lo que esos ineptos decían y afirmaban como verdades universales?

Dumbledore. Ese había sido otro golpe recibido sin ningún tipo de aviso. ¿Cómo podía dejar desamparado de ese modo a Harry? ¿No predicaba siempre que todos merecían una segunda oportunidad? ¿Cómo era posible que ahora fuese el primero en negársela a Harry? ¡A Harry! Por todos los magos del mundo, ¿quién en su sano juicio creería que Harry se había puesto a matar muggles tras el desayuno y después tomar el tren a Hogwarts como si tal cosa?

- Fred, ya están aquí – su gemelo apareció por la puerta que comunicaba la tienda con el almacén. Estaba serio, igual que él, en estos momentos no encontraban motivos por los que hacer bromas o reírse.

Siguió a su hermano hasta el piso de arriba donde se encontraba el apartamento en el que vivían. Sentados en la mesa de al cocina estaban Bill, Charlie y Tonks. No eran los únicos que habían visto que algo raro pasaba. Era lo único que le arrancaba una pequeña sonrisa, no todo el mundo había abandonado a Harry.

oooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOooo

Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde que se habían llevado a su amigo esposado delante de todo el colegio cuando los carruajes llegaban a las puertas principales de la escuela. No podía creer aún cómo todo el mundo le había dado la espalda en ese momento, nadie habló en su favor, nadie. Ni siquiera algún profesor de los presentes. El Director le miró como decepcionado, cómo podía pensar que todo lo que decían esos aurores era posible. Pero se lo creyeron y cuando se lo llevaban no faltaron voces que lo insultaran ni miradas hirientes, ese era lo último que iba a ver su amigo del lugar que sentía como su propia casa antes de ser dirigido al infierno.

Tres semanas que habían hecho del colegio el mismo infierno para ellos. Los únicos que dijeron en voz alta lo que todo el mundo intentaba tapar. Hasta Ronnald y Ginevra hacían como si Harry nunca hubiese existido en sus vidas. No lo podía creer. Por lo menos no estaba solo en esto, aunque por primera vez el sería la fuerza mayor, en el se apoyaban sus dos amigas, sobre todo Hermione, desde que sucedió apenas hablaba más de los necesario, sus sueños estaban plagados de pesadillas en las que veía cómo Harry era consumido por sus pesadillas y se volvía loco dejando atrás al chico que conocían y querían, también había perdido el apetito pareciendo cada vez más débil. Ella no lo quería reconocer pero se estaba dejando consumir por la situación, por otro lado veía el comportamiento de todos como una traición lo que la había llevado a aislarse de todos en una burbuja en la que sólo entraban él y Luna. Luna también lo estaba pasando mal, ya era normal que la gente fuera grosera con ella por sus extravagancias pero después de esto la gente había pasado a ser malvada. Lo peor de todo es que estaba sola en la torra de su casa, si por lo menos estuvieran los tres juntos todo sería más fácil.

Volvió fijar su vista en el lago disfrutando un poco de la paz que le transmitía ese paisaje cuando divisó una lechuza que se acercaba a él. El animal le era desconocido. Cogió la carta y la lechuza marrón volvió a emprender su camino. Cuando terminó de leer el mensaje una nueva emoción se apreciaba en sus ojos claros. Ya se acabaron las lamentaciones tenían que ponerse en marchar y no dejarse vencer. Cuando Harry saliera les encontraría más fuertes que nunca.

- Incendio – quemó el mensaje, no sería oportuno que cayeran en manos indeseadas. Se levantó tranquilamente del suelo y se dirigió al colegio con calma, cuanto ante empezaran mejor para todos.

oooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOooo

Estaba sentada en su despacho intentando corregir una serie de trabajos pero su mente no podía abandonar a ese chico. No era posible que ese niño que llegó temeroso a este mundo, tan tímido al principio pero al mismo tiempo tan valiente y leal, no era posible que hubiese cometido esos crímenes. Pero hasta Dumbledore le había visto culpable, aún así no sentía que Azkaban fuese el lugar donde tuviera que estar de por vida. Ya habían cometido errores de ese nivel antes, que no era posible que lo hubiesen hecho de nuevo, se tenían que haber equivocado de nuevo. Pero ella no podía hacer nada, aunque le doliera en el alma.

De todas formas desde la reunión de la Orden ya no confiaba como antes en Dumbledore. Ya no creía en eso de que todo era por el bien mayor y que el fin justificaba los medios. Ya no era el hombre que había conocido cuando entró a trabajar como Profesora de Transformaciones. Les estaba escondiendo algo importante a todos.

oooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOooo

Su caminar altivo y elegante desentonaba en esa calle sucia de casas pequeñas e igualmente sucias que daban la sensación de que habían sido colocadas a la fuerza las unas con las otras debido a su aspecto enjuto. "Calle de las Hilanderas", el cartel colgaba precariamente en la primera casa de la vía.

El hombre vestido con carísimas túnicas se adentró en la calle hasta llegar al número 13 y detenerse delante de la casa, miró un momento a ambos lados de la calle para después entrar por la puerta del número 15 que acababa de aparecer par volver a desaparecer en el momento en el que era cerrada.

La estancia en la que acababa de entrar el sujeto era pequeña y estaba completamente llena de estanterías que iban desde el suelo hasta el techo repletas de libros de todos los tamaños y materias. Se acercó a uno de los sillones que había donde dejó su túnica, cuando con un "plop" apareció el elfo de la casa.

- El amor Severus subirá enseguida a recibirle, Señor Malfoy – el hombre asintió mientras se sentaba a esperar al dueño de la casa - ¿quiere algo de tomar mientras espera?

- Whiskey de Fuego – con otro "plop" la pequeña criatura desapareció para volver a aparecer al rato con una bandeja con un par de vasos y una botella de bebida. Una vez dejadas las cosas encima de la mesa desapareció dejando al rubio esperando solo.

Vaso y medio después una de las estanterías se corrió permitiéndole el paso al dueño de la casa, quien, sin cruzar palabra alguna con su invitado se sentó en el otro sillón y sirviéndose su propio vaso de bebida lo apuró de un solo trago.

Después de un par de minutos en los que observó como el otro se restregaba las manos y fijaba sus ojos en el suelo con la mirada ausente, perdido en sus pensamientos, intentando averiguar cómo decir lo que pensaba, lo que había venido a decir, el silencio fue roto por el rubio.

- Se ha vuelto loco, ha matado a Narcissa – era cierto que no podía considerar al mortífago que se sentaba enfrente como su mejor amigo o confidente, pero era el espía de Dumbledore, sabía que sus lealtades no estaban con su Señor, bueno con su antiguo Señor. Pero aún así dudaba, después de todo lo que había pasado con el chico Potter tampoco veía que el denominado lado de la Luz fuese muy diferente al suyo propio, mentiras, traiciones,…

- Dumbledore ha traicionado a Potter – las palabras del pocionista reafirmaron sus pensamientos – Es imposible que el chico haya cometido esos asesinatos pero parece ciego a todo, ni que hablar del resto de la Orden.

Siempre había permanecido callado en este tipo de conversaciones, esperando a ver qué era todo lo que podía averiguar para después comunicárselo a Dumbledore. No entendía cómo era que sus pensamientos abandonaban de esa manera su boca, como si sintiese la necesidad imperiosa de compartir todo lo que pensaba antes de que su cabeza terminara por colapsar con todo lo que tenía en ella dando vueltas. Pero de ahí a ponerse a hablar de sus lealtades con Lucius Malfoy, un mortífago redomado, la mano derecha del Lord, realmente estaba firmando su sentencia, aunque…aunque quizás no. Volvió a fijar su mirada en el mago. No parecía sorprendido por lo que le había dicho, como si lo hubiese esperado de antemano, como su hubiese venido buscando una salida, una escapatoria. Después de todo acababa de decir que el Lord se había vuelto loco y que había matado a su esposa. Siguió mirándole de forma evaluadora, invitándole a que continuara la conversación.

- No quiero que Draco se convierta en lo que somos – después de todo no iba a estar solo entre esos dos frentes beligerantes entre los que se encontraba – Mientras estuviera en el colegio no había problema, pero ahora que Potter encerrado y Dumbledore y Fudge se han dejado cegar por la situación no sé cuanto tiempo tenemos antes de que decida marcar a todos los hijos de mortífagos para invadir Hogwarts y dar donde más le duele a la Comunidad Mágica. Hay que pararle, se ha desviado de los verdaderos valores de los Sangre Pura. Está jugando muy bien sus cartas, lo de Potter fue una maestría.

- ¿Entonces realmente fue el Señor Tenebroso? – un brillo parecido a la esperanza se atisbó en sus ojos del color más negro. No había podido averiguar nada acerca de ese asunto, ya no pertenecía al círculo más interno, desde lo del Departamento de Misterios el Lord había empezado a desconfiar de él.

- Claro que fue Él, o más bien su nuevo sirviente – le contestó.

- ¿Nuevo sirviente? ¿Del círculo interno? – al espía le sorprendía la facilidad con que se habían puesto a hablar de todo eso sin ningún tipo de duda una vez que habían declarado de alguna manera cuáles eran sus intereses.

El aristócrata no quería que su hijo se convirtiera en el sirviente de un farsante, aunque aún mantenía sus ideas sobre la limpieza de sangre y los muggles. Y a él sólo le interesaba que terminara de una vez esa guerra, y que ganara el bando menos malo ya que ninguno de los dos era a su parecer el bueno. Era increíble lo que se podía leer entre líneas y en todo lo no dicho.

- No pertenece al círculo, nadie lo conoce. Debe tener más o menos 25 años y desde hace un tiempo es su hombre de mayor confianza.

La conversación fue interrumpida por la aparición del elfo doméstico.

- Amo Severus, tiene otra visita – el hombre se quedó un momento pensando. Las personas que conocían esa casa se contaban con los dedos de una mano y sobraban.

- Hazle pasar – terminó por decidir ante la mirada algo atónita del rubio.

- Sí amo – el elfo desapareció para volver seguido de Remus Lupin. Este se quedó mirando un momento a los dos magos sentados para finalmente decidirse a entrar en la estancia.

- Tenemos que hablar…


	2. 1 Regresos

Hola! Sólo unas pequeñas aclaraciones de la historia que olvidé hacer en el Prólogo. Como habréis advertido la historia se desarrolla en el sexto año de Harry, por otro lado no existirán los Horrocruxes y tampoco la conexión mental entre Voldemort y Harry. Creo que eso es todo.

Gracias a **harryPeru**, **JAIMOL** y **Majo Black** los reviews.

.

oooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOooo

.

**CAPÍTULO 1: REGRESOS**

Estaba paseando por el castillo pensando en todo lo que había tenido lugar desde el 1 de septiembre cuando se llevaron a su alumno arrestado delante del todo el colegio. Como se puso en seguida todo el mundo en su contra excepto tres alumnos que habían sido prácticamente maltratados por sus compañeros por seguir leales a lo que pensaban y sentían. Realmente estaba orgullosa de ellos y le había dolido ver como la que fuera la mejor alumna de su curso se encerraba en sí misma, por suerte habían encontrado un objetivo al que llegar y les había dado fuerzas. Lo malo era que no sólo tenía que estar atenta con los alumnos sino que también debía tener cuidado con sus compañeros de profesión. Al parecer todos estaban de acuerdo con las explicaciones que dio Dumbledore en su momento, pero ella no. Dejó muchos huecos a la hora de compartir sus convicciones a la hora de acusar a su alumno. Haber vuelto para intentar hablar con el director fue lo mejor que pudo hacer nunca…

**---FLASH BACK---**

Estaban en la antigua mansión Black, que al pasar a manos de Harry seguía siendo el cuartel de la Orden del Fénix. Había pasado una semana desde el encarcelamiento de Potter, una semana que se había hecho eterna esperando la bendita reunión en la que por fin Dumbledore les iba a explicar todo lo que estaba pasando.

Observó a los presentes, todos esperaban como agua de mayo esa reunión, necesitaban saber. También se dio cuenta de que no estaban todos. Faltaba Remus Lupin. Cuando por fin apareció Dumbledore seguía perdida en sus pensamientos y esperanzas para esa discusión, porque en eso se convertiría en una gran discusión.

- ¿Es todo cierto? – la primera en hablar fue Molly.

- Me temo que sí – fue la escueta respuesta.

El golpe de gracia ya estaba dado, sólo quedaba observar las consecuencias. Molly se puso a llorar de forma desconsolada; varios aurores se taparon la boca y negaron no dando crédito; Tonks salió directamente de la habitación sin dar tiempo a nadie de seguirla; Kingsley y Moody reaccionaron de la misma forma diciendo en voz alta que eso no era posible y ahí quedaba Snape impasible, sin exteriorizar nada de lo que pensaba. Entonces sus miradas se cruzaron y negó de forma casi imperceptible con la cabeza mirándola fijamente. Un gesto a tener en cuenta, estaba claro. Bien, escucharían qué más les tenía que decir y luego ya verían.

- Los supervivientes le han identificado como su atacante, esa mañana se detectó el uso de magia en la zona pero al ser 1 de septiembre lo dejaron pasar, ya que a partir de ese día los alumnos menores tienen permitido el uso de magia, y por último se realizó el Prior Incantatem a su varita. Los últimos hechizos que realizó fueron varios Crucios e Incendio y los tres Avada con los que mató a los tres muggles.

Sabía por lo que le había contado el director que el chico era incapaz de realizar un Crucio lo bastante fuete como para causar dolor, luego sería imposible que llegara a conseguir realizar el Avada Kedavra, por muy poderoso que fuera le faltaba maldad.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta la reunión había terminado y todos estaban saliendo. Se dio prisa en alcanzar a Severus entes de que se fuera. Cuando llegó hasta él sólo le dijo cuatro palabras para luego desaparecer por la chimenea rumbo a su casa.

- Hablamos el lunes, Minerva.

Recibido el mensaje volvió a subir a la biblioteca del segundo piso para seguir tratando el tema con Dumbledore. Cuando estaba por entrar escuchó que el director no estaba solo, estaba hablando con alguien. Picada por la curiosidad tomó su forma animaga y entró sigilosamente en la estancia situándose entre las patas de las sillas, donde no la pudieran ver. Dumbledore estaba hablando a través de la red flú con el Ministro de Magia.

- . . . no quería que habláramos por este medio, pero es necesario.

- Bien Cornelius ¿qué pasa?

- Necesito saber qué vamos a hacer ahora que el chico está en Azkaban, esto no estaba en los planes – se le notaba nervioso.

- No te preocupes, puede que nos haya venido bien. De este modo podremos minar aún más su espíritu que con lo de su padrino. Dentro de unos meses encontramos al verdadero "asesino" gracias a una investigación llevada por tus hombres con mi ayuda y sacamos al chico de la prisión atándole a mí más que nunca. Eso nos permitirá manipularle más fácilmente.

- Bien, no habrá problema con eso, pero ¿y el acceso a sus cuentas en Gringgotts?

- El estúpido de Black nombró como guardián a Lupin y los gnomos aceptaron su decisión, pero no te preocupes el no sabe nada – le tranquilizó al ver su gesto – Ya me encargaré de que caiga en alguna misión para librarnos también de su influencia en el chico…

No podía creer nada de lo que estaba escuchando. No era posible que fuese la misma persona que pregonaba que el amor era lo más valioso que teníamos. No podía ser el mismo Albus Dumbledore que comía caramelos de forma despreocupada en su despacho, no podía ser el miso hombre que la había ayudado tanto cuando su hermano Daniel murió, y luego su marido y tuvo que quedarse a cargo de su sobrina…

No necesitaba escuchar nada más ara saber qué creer. Estaba tan decepcionada y se sentía tan traicionada que le dolía. Tenía que salir de ahí antes de que la descubriesen…

**---FIN FLASH BACK---**

Después de eso se había organizado con Severus compartiendo todo lo que sabían. Por suerte Remus ya había contactado con el Slythering y había partido de viaje a no se sabe donde. Lo único que dijo fue que ya era hora de seguir los buenos consejos. Esperaba que no tardara mucho aún en regresar. Siendo tan poquitos no podían tampoco dispersarse mucho. Por otro lado Dumbledore comenzaba a desconfiar de la historia que le contó Snape, esa del auto encierro depresivo que estaba sufriendo el licántropo.

A pesar de todo en esos meses no habían podido averiguar mucho de los planes de Dumbledore y Fudge. De lo único que estaban seguros era de que los habían manipulados a todos para sus propios fines y sobre todo a Harry. Habían controlado a su antojo su vida y los que entraban y salían de ella. Y ese era el núcleo de todo, todo tenía que ver con Harry y con la Guerra que libraban en el presente.

En ese momento se detuvo. Una llama había aparecido delante de ella dejándole un mensaje de al Orden. Estaban atacando Azkaban.

.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

.

Gritos, luces, cuerpos cayendo sin vida,… Esos eran los sonidos que esa noche inundaban la prisión de los magos. ¿Y a él qué le podía importar? Nada, no le importaba nada. Qué le podían importar todos. Esos aurores muertos o convertidos en cuerpos vacíos por el Beso de algún detentor. Los mortífagos que tenían que luchar amenazados por el propio Lord. Nada. Ya se lo había dejado claro la Comunidad Mágica hace casi tres meses. A partir de ese momento todos dejaron de importarle. No merecían la pena, lo tenía que haber aprendido el año anterior.

Se sentó en la parte más alejada de su celda intentando mimetizarse con la negrura reinante en sus pequeños dominios. Estaban en guerra. Muy bien, pues que se matasen entre ellos y a él que le dejasen tranquilos. No merecía la pena arriesgar la vida por ellos, por ninguno…

El ruido de la batalla se acercaba cada vez más a la zona en la que se encontraba, la zona de máxima seguridad. Claro, vendrían a liberar a los mortífagos que estuviesen aún presos después de la última huída colectiva durante ese verano.

- Estas celdas están vacías – esa voz le era familiar.

- Tiene que estar por aquí – buscaban a alguien específico – Andrea lo miró en los archivos del Cuartel de los Aurores.

¿Andrea? Esa era nueva. ¿Serían buenos o malos? Mejor no hacerse notar, no había buenos y malos solo malos y peores.

- Ha estado en la misma celda desde que le apresaron

Ahora que caía, esa voz también la conocía, no podría olvidarla nunca. Una sonrisa irónica apareció en su cara. ¿Cuál de los dos bandos le habría encargado a Snape que le buscase? Y no menos importante ¿para qué?

- Aquí, esta es, la 918. Potter, salga de ahí, tenemos que irnos, no tenemos tiempo para caprichos suyos.

- ¿Qué le hace pensar que estoy dispuesto a irme con ustedes? – la voz salió de la oscuridad. Había cambiado. Su voz era diferente, como si midiera sus emociones en ella. – Ninguno de tus dueños poseen mi simpatía, Snape – por lo menos sabía quién era, a pesar de todo no había perdido la razón como suponía. No debía de ser tan débil de mente como pensaba – Pasar de largo y dejarme en paz.

- Qué pena, Granger y Lupin se entristecerán aún más si regresamos sin ti.

- Hermione…Remus…- se perdió un poco en sus recuerdos – Es mentira.

- No todos se han creído todo lo que pasó a principio de curso

- Severus date prisa, tenemos que sacar al chico ya, no creo que tarden mucho más en llegar hasta aquí.

- Tranquilo Lucius. Vamos Potter, no sea testarudo, le podríamos llevar a la fuerza sin ningún problema. La decisión es suya – esperaba no tener que aturdirle, sería más fácil salir de allí sin tener que cargar con su cuerpo inconsciente – Toma, Lupin nos la dio para sacarte de aquí – metió entre los barrotes su brazo con una capa en su mano, esperaba que de una maldita vez el chico se centrara y colaborara, ¡le estaban salvando el pellejo! Podía poner algo de su parte.

- Mi capa…- finalmente el chico decidió arriesgarse, los mortífagos estaban atacando la prisión, esa sería posiblemente la única oportunidad de salir sin ser capturado, o no.

- Bien, aléjate un poco de los barrotes – el antiguo espía recitó un hechizo como si fuera un canto, tras el que se abrió la celda del chico permitiendo que este saliera y que por primera vez los dos adultos pudieran observar y constatar lo que habían hecho en él los casi tres meses confinado en ese infierno.

El adolescente estaba muy sucio y demasiado delgado, los pómulos sobresalían en su rostro ya casi sin ningún rasgo infantil pareciéndose aún más a su padre, aunque Severus también apreció algún rasgo Evans en su cara a parte de los ojos verdes. Ojos que ya no brillaban como antes, ni siquiera mostraban alguna emoción. Estaban opacos, más oscuros de los que un día habían sido. Sin embargo se mostraban serenos, cosa que les sorprendió bastante.

El chico avanzó con paso lento y tambaleante, debido a su debilidad, hasta llegar a donde los otros le esperaban. Snape le ayudó a caminar algo más deprisa permitiendo que se apoyase en él y le colocó la capa de invisibilidad por encima para evitar que les descubrieran.

- Bien tenemos que salir fuera de la edificación para que puedas activar el traslador – le dijo al joven mientras avanzaban por los pasillos intentando evitar aquellos en los que había actividad para no cruzarse con aurores o mortífagos o algunos miembros de la Orden que hubiesen llegado ya a dar apoyo – Te llevaré a mi casa donde mi elfo cuidará de ti hasta que lleguemos, pocas personas conocemos la ubicación así que no tendrás que preocuparte por visitas inesperadas.

Intentaba ser lo más amable posible con él, evitar que de repente se le cruzaran las ideas por la desconfianza. Aún no había preguntado por la ayuda de Lucius, o en realidad no estaba totalmente bien mentalmente o estaba pensando en una de las suyas. No sabía qué era peor.

Recorrieron el intrincado camino de salida con relativa tranquilidad. Se habían encontrado con algún mortífago de rango menor, quienes a una orden de Lucius desaparecían en la dirección contraria, y con algún auror al que tuvieron que aturdir. Por lo menos no cruzaron ningún duelo o detentor lo que sí habría supuesto un verdadero problema en ese momento.

Una vez fuera activaron el traslador del adolescente antes de que este pudiera replicar palabra alguna. Ya lidiarían después con él en compañía de los demás. Tras mandarlo a casa de Severus volvieron a entrar, a seguir interpretando sus papeles perfectamente. Una vez dentro se dieron cuenta que ya había llegado la totalidad de la Orden y según lo que entendían tanto Dumbledore como el Lord habían hecho acto de presencia y se encontraban en la puerta principal intercambiando algunas palabras. Fue allí a donde se dirigieron con algún que otro problema que solventaron de la mejor manera, siendo el rubio herido en su pierna.

- …y gran Dumbledore quiso hacer su pequeña aparición – las palabras se oían incluso antes de llegar ante ellos.

- Ha sido un error venir aquí Tom – le contestó – No tenéis nada que hacer

- Claro, se me olvidaba que el Salvador del Mundo Mágico está aquí confinado – le sonrió con malicia – Dime viejo, ¿qué pasaría si e dijera que condenasteis a un inocente?

- Estás equivocado Tom, aunque me duela Harry es culpable. Los testigos y su varita lo demostraron – Snape no podía ve su ceguera, ¿es que no veía la magnitud de su error y manipulaciones?

- Jaja…mi querido Dumbledore, ¿no hubo testigos que afirmaron que Black era un asesino de masas y el traidor de los Potter? Nada más lejos de la verdad, ¿cierto? – ante la cara que puso el director, el Señor Tenebroso comenzó a reír aún más fuerte – Tú presencia aquí no evitará mis planes.

Un mortífago apareció de uno de los pasillos y se acercó sin ningún tipo de titubeo al Señor Tenebroso comunicándole algo en privado.

- Ese es el nuevo – le susurró Lucius a su lado

Snape prestó más atención al sujeto esperando que hubiese algo que pudiese relacionar o reconocer, pero no encontró nada hasta que oyó como el Lord se dirigía a él en pársel y el sujeto le contestaba. Eso dejó sorprendidos a todos los presentes. Un hablante, eso limitaba bastante las posibilidades de la identidad del motífago.

Dumbledore aprovechó ese intercambio verbal para comunicar a los suyos que buscasen a Harry, seguro que habían venido por él. Era más fácil secuestrarlo si estaba en Azkaban que si estaba en el colegio. Ojala lo hubiera visto venir, el chico no podía caer sin llevar a cabo su misión.

- No te molestes – Voldemort se volvió a dirigir a él – el chico ya no está aquí, parece que se nos adelantaron – y con una cruel sonrisa desapareció seguido por todos sus mortífagos.

Una vez que los de la Orden y los aurores del Ministerio se encontraron solos se dedicaron a ayudar a los heridos y contar los hombres caídos y los presos que habían escapado durante el ataque. Muertos tan sólo cayeron 3 aurores y 2 presas víctimas del fuego cruzado, sin embargo el número de heridos era mucho mayor llegando casi a la veintena. En cuanto a los presos fugados, los mortífagos tan sólo se llevaron a 5 personas.

Mientras se normalizaban las cosas, Dumbledore las encargó a los miembros de la Orden que no estaban heridos de gravedad la búsqueda frenética del chico, ahora que todos sabían que realmente era inocente era mejor actuar como se esperaba de él. Dadas las órdenes, el director se dirigió al Ministerio dejando la dirección del colegio en manos de Mcgonagall hasta arreglar los problemas que todo esto había ocasionado a sus planes.

.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

.

Tras la activación del traslador por parte de su profesor de pociones, Harry apareció en un pequeño dormitorio de aspecto sombrío. La habitación contaba con una pequeña cama individual, una mesilla de noche y un armario de dos cuerpos, todos los muebles hechos de robusta madera de un color muy oscuro.

En la mesilla de observaban varios frascos con pociones de distintos colores y densidades, supuso que tendría que tomar bastantes de ellas para poder recuperarse, idea que no le tentaba para nada. Mientras inspeccionaba la estancia un elfo doméstico apareció.

- Buenas tardes señorito, el amo Severus le mandó a Boli que ayudara al señorito en lo que necesitara y que le diese un par de pociones y curase si fuese necesario – el elfo poseía unos enormes ojos azules que le miraban esperando su consentimiento para hacer lo que le habían mandado, Harry le contentó sentándose en la cama y sonriéndole al mismo tiempo.

El elfo contento le dio las dos pociones que su amo le había dicho que eran indispensables que el chico tomase. Harry tomó los frasquitos y tras mirarlos con algo de desconfianza se los bebió de un solo trago cada uno. Como había esperado el sabor no era para nada agradable. Después el elfo se pudo a curarle los moratones y pequeños rasguños que tenía a lo largo de ambos brazos. Una vez terminó con ello le señalo dónde se encontraba el baño para que pudiese asearse un poco mientras bajaba a la cocina a prepararla algo de comida, seguro que le haría bien tomar algo caliente.

Harry le agradeció al elfo y cerrando la puerta se metió en el cuarto de baño. Lo primero que hizo fue beber algo de agua para saciar su sed e intentar sacarse el mal sabor que le habían dejado las pociones. Una vez saciado se miró en el espejo, miró el rostro que se veía en él. Era increíble lo que casi tres meses de encierro habían hecho en él, apenas se reconocía a sí mismo. Lo que más le sorprendió fue que la imagen nos mostraba tanto su cambio físico sino el cambio interior que había experimentado.

Ya no volvería a ser la misma persona que una vez fue…ya no volvería a ser ese chico interesado en el Quiddicth…ya no le atraían las bromas ni hacer reír con ellas… ¿para qué? Nada de eso era importante …y le dolía, le dolía mucho que no le hubieran permitido ser un niño, ser un adolescente, que desde que llegara al mundo mágico no le hayan dejado de exigir cosas, que no le permitieran dejar disfrutar de los que tendrían que ser los mejores años de su vida…y lloró, lloró de rabia, de dolor…le habían traicionado y arrebatado su vida…sí su vida, ahora se daba cuenta que nunca había tenido ningún control sobre su vida y eso le dolía y le daba mucha rabia.

Pero eso se acabó, se limpió las lágrimas que aún caían por sus mejillas con brusquedad. Si Snape tenía razón y había gente que no le había abandonado a partir de ese momento viviría y lucharía para y por ellos, los demás podías ser sujetos de las mayores torturas que él no movería un dedo, habían demostrado que no merecían la pena. Ahora sólo quedaba saber quiénes eran su verdadera familia. Con esos pensamientos se metió en la ducha dejando que el agua templada le hiciese entrar en calor mientras borraba la suciedad y los rastros de lágrimas, como llevándose todos los sentimientos permitiendo ver un nuevo Harry, con nuevas metas, nuevas motivaciones. Todo había cambiado desde el momento en el que desconfiaron de él.

Cuando terminó se secó con una toalla mullida y se puso las ropas que supuso el elfo había dejado ahí para él. Cuando entraba de nuevo en su cuarto se cruzó con Boli.

- El amo Severus ya llegó a casa y le espera en la cocina, señorito Potter – el chico asintió y le siguió dejándose guiar al piso inferior.

Cuando entró en la habitación se encontró con el Profesor de Pociones y un chico pelirrojo un poco más alto que él, por un momento esperó que fuese Ron pero se desilusionó cuando el muchacho se giró y se encontró cara a cara con uno de los gemelos.

- ¡Harry! – en cuanto le vio se tiró hacia él abrazándole fuertemente - ¡Por fin estás fuera! – Harry se limitó a responder el abrazo pero no dijo palabra – Todos se van a poner muy contentos. Sólo he podido venir yo, ya sabes Hermione y los otros están en Hogwarts y los demás con la Orden – al oír nombrar la Orden del Fénix, Harry se tensó un poco aunque parecía que el pelirrojo no se había dado cuenta.

- Creo Weasley que será mejor poner al corriente a Potter mientras esperamos

- Oh vamos Snape, creí que ya nos llamábamos por nuestros nombres – bromeó él

- Fred…

- Soy George – le cortó con una sonrisa burlesca en la cara.

Harry no podía creerse que eso fuese posible. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su cara, por lo menos había cosas que no cambiaban y una de esas sería que los gemelos siempre estarían dispuestos a bromear aún a costo de su vida.

- Fred, George, quien seas – le contestó de malas maneras haciendo que se ensanchara aún más las sonrisas en sendas caras – ahora no podemos perder el tiempo, esperaba que después de todo lo que está pasando se volvieran más serios pero no, tenían que ser una panda de Gryffindors descerebrados – eso hizo que el pelirrojo estallara en carcajadas ante los rostros atónitos de los otros dos. Qué sería todo lo que había pasado mientras él estuvo encerrado para que se diera esa escena sin que se respirar ningún peligro.

- Lo siento Snape, tienes razón – se puso serio – Bien Harry cuando te encerraron no todos nos creímos toda esa pantomima de que habías asesinado a esos muggles vecinos de tus tíos. Los que creíamos en tu inocencia nos pusimos en contacto los unos con los otros…

- Quiénes – le cortó el adolescente - ¿Quiénes fueron los que creyeron en mi inocencia? – necesitaba saberlo, tenía que abrir los ojos a la realidad de una vez por todas.

- Remus, Snape, George, Bill, Charlie, Tonks, Hermione, Neville, Luna y la…

- ¿Y tus hermanos? Ron, Ginny ¿Y tus padres? – le daba miedo escuchar la respuesta pero era necesario, tenía que dejar de engañarse a sí mismo.

- Lo siento Harry, ellos…ellos se creyeron todo lo que dijeron Dumbledore y el Ministerio.

- ¿Y el Señor Malfoy? ¿Por qué le ayudó a sacarme de allí, Snape? – si ellos le habían dado al espalda pues ahora sería él quien se la diese a ellos. Por lo menos no estaba tan solo como pensaba en un principio, pero ya podía estar todo el mundo de su parte que el dolor de saber que algunos de aquellos a quienes consideraban su familia se habían desentendido completamente de él, que habían desconfiado de él conociéndole mejor que nadie, jamás podría ser mitigado.

- Claramente tiene sus propios intereses – si el chico quería hablar de otra cosa pues mejor, no estaba dispuesto a aguantar sentimentalismos de ningún tipo – Sigue defendiendo todo lo de la limpieza de sangre y superioridad de unos e inferioridad de otros, pero se ha dado cuenta que el Señor Tenebroso no es más que un farsante que trata a sus hombres como marionetas para sus propios fines. Eso sumado, claro está, al hecho de que el Lord asesinó a Narcissa – sonrió de forma algo irónica.

Una vez que el chico supo quién estaba de su "lado" y quien no, le explicaron que era lo que habían estado haciendo y lo poco que habían averiguado acerca de los planos de Voldemort y todo lo que pudieron de la Orden.

Llevaban bastante tiempo hablando cuando por fin llegaron las personas que estaban esperando. Una cabeza pelirroja entró seguida de una castaña casi rubia.

- ¡Harry! – en cuanto le vio en la cocina, igual que hiciera su hermano menor antes, se acercó al adolescente y le abrazó con cuidado, no quería lastimarle – Me alegra que estés bien – le sonrió cundo se separaron.

- Bill, gracias – fue su simple contestación.

Detrás del primogénito de los Weasley se acercaba otra persona que también tomó en sus brazos al chico sorprendiéndole.

- Cachorro, ya estás a salvo – por fin podía abrazar de nuevo a su cachorro, por fin habían logrado sacarle de allí, ya estaba en casa.

Se había engañado a sí mismo pensando que no necesitaría a nadie, pero todo ese muro infranqueable que había nacido en él se derrumbó cunado Remus le abrazó, no se había dado cuenta cuánto necesitaba a alguien, alguien que cuidara de él, que le hiciese sentir a salvo, que le protegiese de los problemas como había intentado hacer Sirius mientras se lo permitieron.

Cuando se separaron se miraron a los ojos que brillaron como hacía mucho que no lo hacían. De nuevo se pudieron observar unos ojos dorados como ningunos reflejados en unos verdes esmeralda más brillantes que ninguna piedra preciosa. Después pasaron a analizarse mutuamente.

- Moony, estás distinto, más saludable – le sonrió de nuevo el joven - ¿qué te ha pasado?

- Nada, sólo viajé siguiendo el consejo de una vieja amiga para prepararme lo mejor que pueda para lo que viene – viendo la curiosidad naciendo en él, siguió – ya te lo contaré otro día, hoy hay cosas más urgente – le revolvió el pelo como hiciera su padrino.

- ¿Qué ha hecho Dumbledore y el resto cuando se han enterado de la inocencia de Potter? – ahora estaban los cincos sentados en la cocina, tenían que actuar rápido.

- ¿A quién ha creído? - le interrumpió Harry

- Siempre ha sabido que eras inocente, tan sólo aprovechó la situación para quitarte de en medio durante un tiempo – no podía creer cómo había podido querer a alguien así, esto sólo hizo que la ira naciese de nuevo en él, no se lo podía creer, era simplemente imposible – Pero como el Lord soltó delante de los aurores y toda la Orden pues tuvo que ponerse a actuar como se esperaría de él.

- Y realmente lo hizo – habló Bill – nos mandó a todos que buscáramos a Harry por todas partes, lo que significa que tendremos que cambiar nuestros planes.

- ¿Planes? – cuánto les quedaba aún por decirle.

- Habíamos pensado que en cuanto estuvieses libre te vinieras conmigo de viaje para entrenarte con la ayuda de unos nuevos amigos – fue Remus quien le resolvió las dudas – siempre que tu estuvieras de acuerdo, claro

- Este cambio significa que tendrás que volver a Hogwarts, algún miembro de la Orden te tendrá que encontrar – continuó Snape viendo el punto al que llegaban. Si Harry no apareciera, ya fuese de una pieza o en mil pedazos tendrían a media Comunidad Mágica buscándole, lo que sería bastante molesto – Preferiblemente uno que no esté relacionado con nosotros y cerca de algún edificio importante, creo que en algún callejón cerca de San Mungo estaría bien. Pensarían que has intentado llegar por ti mismo apareciéndote con más o menos éxito.

- Pero ya no parece que acabe de escapar de Azkaban – dijo señalándose a sí mismo.

- Eso tiene fácil solución. Ponte de nuevo la otra túnica y con un par de hechizos volveremos a ensuciarte. Lo único – pensó ahora el mayor de los pelirrojos – es que una vez que lo encuentren sea la madre de Tonks quien la atienda en el hospital. Así evitaremos que esté "solo" en algún momento.

- Bien pensado – le secundó el Profesor de Pociones – deberías ir tú a avisarla, eres el menos sospechoso si te ven con ella. Que intente no ocuparse con ningún paciente hasta que llegue Potter. Lupin y yo nos encargaremos de dejarlo en los alrededores.

- Bien, en ese caso creo que yo ya no pinto nada aquí – se levantó el gemelo.

- Me voy contigo George. En cuanto hable con Andrómeda, les aviso – ambos pelirrojos se despidieron con un cabeceo dejándoles solos.

- Viendo que vas a volver al colegio tendrás que llevar esto – Remus le entregó un pequeño colgante. Se trataba de un cordón de cuero oscuro, como granate, con un pequeño símbolo hecho de plata.

- ¿Para qué? – le preguntó mientras observaba maravillado el regalo para después ponérselo sin ninguna desconfianza.

- Para evitar que el director entre en tu mente hasta que consigas dominar la oclumancia, es un regalo de parte de unos amigos, confía sólo en aquellos que lo lleven puesto – el chico asintió a pesar de no haberlo comprendido todo – Será mejor que te cambies.

- ¿Qué voy a conseguir volviendo allí, Remus? No quiero volver – en ese momento se encontraban solos en la cocina, Snape había salido sin ser notado.

- Vas a conseguir que varias personas se pongan muy contentas, vas a conseguir que otras cuantas se traguen sus palabras y con el tiempo conseguiremos descubrir todo sobre Dumbledore y el Ministerio y vencerlos igual que venceremos a Voldemort. Todo eso puedes conseguir si vuelves al colegio y todos interpretamos bien nuestros papeles – en ese momento tenía al chico cogido del brazo como un gesto afectivo.

- ¿Qué voy a hace cuando les vuelva a ver? No voy a poder mirarles a la cara sin…sin recordar que ellos me abandonaron. Aquellos que yo creía que eran mi familia me traicionaron, ¿cómo voy a poder esta de nuevo con ellos? – Remus se había levantado y le estaba abrazando.

- Vas a poder hacerlo porque también hay gente que te quiere y te necesita. Tus amigos te necesitan, y en cuanto al resto, ¿nunca has querido ser actor? Finge Harry, a partir de ahora nos va a tocar fingir a todos y cuando no puedas más avísame y nos veremos en la Casa de los Gritos. Esta vez nadie podrá impedir que pueda cuidar de ti, ¿de acuerdo cachorro?

- De acuerdo Moony – aún estaban abrazados alargando esa sensación de bienestar que sentían ambos al estar en familia, con su verdadera y única familia – Voy a cambiarme – el licántropo simplemente asintió.

Al momento de salir el chico, Snape entró en la habitación. Se había puesto sus túnicas ordinarias negras listo para volver ya al colegio.

- ¿Terminaron de hablar? – preguntó a lo que el otro simplemente asintió – Bien. Creo que lo mejor es que el chico use un traslador. Tú espera un par de días antes de presentarte ante Dumbledore, dale tiempo a que te avise de cómo a salvado a Potter y todo lo que se invente. Sería demasiada coincidencia que volvieras justo hoy.

- Tienes razón Severus, será lo mejor.

A los pocos minutos volvió a bajar el adolescente ya cambiado.

- Toma Potter – le entregó un trozo de cristal – esto te llevará a una callejuela cercana al hospital, pero antes hay que devolverte el aspecto mugriento – le lanzó un par de hechizos – Bien sabes cómo debes actuar, ¿no? – el chico asintió – entonces…"llévame"

Y el chico desapareció.


	3. 2 Planes en marcha

¡Hola!, lo sé soy una impresentable…

Siento mucha la tardanza pero es que no tengo tiempo para ponerme delante del ordenador para pasar los capítulos y colgarlos. Los voy escribiendo en un cuaderno y cuando puedo los paso, aunque sinceramente me da mucha pereza escribir a ordenador…es que soy muy lenta pero bueno. Aquí tienen nuevo cap y el siguiente ya esta empezado.

Por cierto muchas gracias por los reviews: **Erk92**, **HarryPeru**, **Majo Black** y **Nocturnal Depression**. Creo que ya os los contesté pero si no es así hacérmelo saber.

**CAPITULO 2: PLANES EN MARCHA**

En una pequeña calle del centro de Londres mal iluminada acababa de aparecer un chico tirado en el suelo aparentemente desmayado asustando a los gatos que rondaban los cubos de basura. Un transeúnte de la calle principal que era perpendicular a la anterior vio cómo los animales huían. A lo mejor alguien las había asustado apareciendo de la nada. Esperaba que fuese el chico, llevaban ya todo el día buscándole y quedaba poco para que terminara de anochecer de una vez por todas. El frío era notable a estas alturas del mes, iba a ser un invierno muy duro.

Se internó en la pequeña calle con la varita en mano tuvo que conjurar un Lumos para poder ver algo en la creciente oscuridad. Tirado en el suelo había un cuerpo apenas vestido con una delgada túnica de presidiario. Por fin le había encontrado. Seguramente había intentado llegar por su cuenta a San Mungo cuando las barreras de Azkaban cayeron y eso había agotado las pocas fuerzas que tuviera.

Cogió al chico entre sus brazos y se apareció en la sala de ingresos del hospital de los magos donde rápidamente la Sanadora Tonks con ayuda de otro compañero se llevaron al joven para atenderle. Ahora tenía que avisar al resto de la Orden. Le mandó un patronus a Dumbledore con un escueto mensaje: "Potter está en San Mungo. Kingsley". No había nada más que decir.

.

- - - - - - - - - -

.

Siguiendo las órdenes del Director ella volvió al colegio para mantener todo en orden. Cuando se había enterado que alguien se había adelantado al Que No Debe Ser Nombrado sacando a Harry de la prisión, había estado más contenta que nunca. Sólo esperaba que hubiera sido Severus y que hubiesen tenido algo de tiempo para hablar y explicarle la situación.

Estaba pensando todavía en su alumno cuando la chimenea de su despacho se encendió y entre las llamas verdes apareció la figura del Profesor de Pociones.

- Severus, ¿lo conseguisteis? – no le dio tiempo siquiera a sentarse, tenía que asegurarse.

- Sí Minerva – le contestó mientras tomaba asiento – Lucius y yo conseguimos sacarle de allí a tiempo – al nombrar al rubio el gesto de la mujer se torció, aún no aprobaba su ayuda, pero no podía quejarse – Le explicamos un poco como está la situación y a qué debía atenerse, esperemos que pueda controlar sus impulsos Gryffindor y actúe fríamente.

- Oh Severus, ten un poco más de fe en el chico, te podría llegar a sorprender. ¿Has tenido noticias de Remus?

- Ya ha vuelto, aunque le he dicho que espere un par de días antes de volver oficialmente, que le dé tiempo a Dumbledore a contactar con él.

- Sería lo más prudente. Hay que hablar con los chicos para ponerles al corriente antes de que les llegue información manipulada.

El Slythering simplemente asintió y se dirigió a sus mazmorras para hablar a sus alumnos. Por su lado, Mcgonagall se fue a buscar a los suyos. Seguramente se pondrían muy contentos, aunque aún no sabía cómo responderían a los planes que habían tenido que pensar sobre la marcha.

.

- - - - - - - - - -

.

Estaban en las Sala de los Menesteres los tres reunidos practicando hechizos y contrahechizos. Desde que recibieran aquella carta a principios de curso en la que les comunicaban que algunos miembros de la Orden defendían la inocencia de Harry pero que lo tenían que hacer en secreto habían comenzado a entrenarse de nuevo. Eran pocos pero si actuaban astutamente podía llegar a averiguar todo lo que se les intentaba esconder. A los dos días fueron llamados por la Jefa de su Casa para explicarles aquello que habían averiguado y cómo pensaban actuar y cómo lo tendrían que hacer ellos para sacar la mayor ventaja.

En ese momento Neville y Luna se estaban enfrentando en duelo mientras ella les observaba. Aún recordaba lo mucho que se enfadó con su profesora cuando les dijo que tenían que comenzar a actuar como si creyeran que Harry era de verdad culpable, que tenían que acercarse de nuevo a sus compañeros, sobre todo a Ronald y Ginevra. En ese momento se había puesto como loca. Era completamente incapaz de siquiera mirarles a la cara como para encima volver a ser su amiga haciéndose la idiota y al equivocada cuando sabía perfectamente que tenían razón.

Por suerte sus dos amigos habían conseguido hacerla pensar ver que no estaban abandonando para nada a Harry, ni siquiera traicionándolo, simplemente se iban a convertir en lobos con piel de cordero. Esta guerra ya les había hecho poner su vida en riesgo más de una vez, esto simplemente era otra acción más, algo necesario. Iban a sacar su parte más Slythering, serpientes con melena de león. Seguía estando convencida de que había sido idea de su Profesor de Pociones, lo que le hacía sonreír ligeramente. No podía creer lo mucho que apreciaba hoy en día a su profesor, había sobrepasado el respeto de años anteriores. Muchas veces tenía que morderse la lengua cuando oía a Ronald insultarle para no saltar en su defensa. Situación de la que se había dado cuenta Snape, a quien le parecía bastante hilarante.

Volvió a fijar su vista en el duelo mientras agarraba el colgante que les habían entregado a cada uno. En un principio era simplemente un pedazo de plata, pero cuando cada uno de ellos se lo colgó del cuello tomó una forma diferente. Eran runas de los altos elfos, cada una tenía un significado distinto. Amor y constancia. Eso era lo que significaba la suya. Según lo que había leído era muy raro que uno de esos colgantes tomara dos significados, pero que si lo hacía era porque realmente eran esencias muy importantes de la persona. Ella sabía que era constante, siempre lo había sido, pensaba que era algo muy importante. Fue el sentimiento de amor lo que la sorprendió. Ya había entregado su corazón antes siquiera de darse cuenta y no era a la persona que ella pensaba. Le había entregado su corazón a su mejor amigo, a quien siempre estuvo a su lado y siempre la protegió y cuidó. Harry. Ya habían pasado casi tres meses desde aquel día. Esperaba que le pudieran sacar ya pronto…

- Hermione –Neville la estaba llamando, debía haberse perdido en sus cosas – Te toca contra Luna, sigue siendo demasiado rápida para mí – la castaña le sonrió.

- Por suerte – contestó la rubia – tus ataques son cada vez más fuertes, demasiado fuertes, apenas puedo defenderme de ellos si no fuera porque soy más rápida.

El chico hizo un gesto con la mano quitándole importancia mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas que había aparecido para él junto con un par de pociones y ungüentos para poder curar se a sí mismo. Mientras buscaba la poción que necesitaba pensaba en sus dos amigas. No ya no eran sus amigas, después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos eran como sus hermanas.

Al principio habían sido maltratados por todos, luego sufrieron las burlas de sus compañeros cuando tuvieron que fingir que se habían equivocado respecto a la inocencia de su amigo. Harry. Esperaba que no le quedase mucho tiempo en ese lugar.

Cuando le preguntó a Hermione por sus pesadillas y por qué estaba tan mal por todo lo que pasó no se esperaba esa respuesta. Hermione le contó qué era lo que Harry tenía que recordar cuando estaba cerca de los dementores. La muerte de sus seres queridos, los maltratos de su infancia y veranos,… Él no podría soportar esa tortura, esperaba que su amigo fuese fuerte y aguantase hasta que Snape lo pudiera sacar de allí.

Al rato las chicas terminaron en tablas y se sentaron junto a él. La habitación había cambiado siendo ahora una pequeña sala con el suelo lleno de cojines en los que estaban tirados delante de una gran chimenea encendida. Adoraban esos momentos en los que podían ser ellos mismos de verdad, sin mentiras, sin tener que fingir, sin máscaras. Estaban hablando de sus cosas cuando apareció Dobby junto a ellos.

- ¡Dobby!, menudo susto nos has dado – la castaña fue la primera en reaccionar.

- Dobby lo siente Srta. Hermione, Dobby les estaba buscando para decirles que la Profesora Mcgonagall les espera en su despacho para hablar con los señoritos.

- Gracias Dobby – el primero en levantarse fue Neville, quien ayudó a las dos chicas para después salir de la Sala de los Menesteres hacia el despacho de la Jefa de su Casa.

.

- - - - - - - - - -

.

Estaban cómodamente sentados en los sillones de su Sala Común, cada cual lo suyo. Él estaba jugando una partida de ajedrez contra Blaise mientras Theo leía un libro de Transformaciones Avanzadas, Pansy por su parte hablaba con Astoria de preferiría no saber que cosa. En ese momento una niña de segundo curso se acercó a ellos.

- Malfoy, el Profesor Snape te espera en su despacho – el rubio arqueó las cejas a modo de interrogación, hoy no había hecho nada –También a vosotros Zabinni, Nott y Parkinson.

Vale ahora entendía. Sería algo importante que decirles. Todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y se dirigieron al despacho del Jefe de la Casa de las Serpientes. Cuando llegaron tocaron a la puerta, aunque sabían que les esperaba no había que perder nunca las buenas formas.

- Adelante – entraron en el despacho y tomaron los asientos que su Profesor les señaló – Bien hay nuevas de las que poneros al corriente – todos asintieron – En primer lugar, tu padre – se dirigió al rubio – y yo hemos conseguido sacar a Potter de Azkaban. Pero al Señor Tenebroso no se le ocurrió otra cosa que soltar delante de todos los aurores, mortífagos y miembros de la Orden que el chico es inocente, por lo que ahora todos lo están buscando. El problema, o no según como se quiera ver, es que una vez que lo encuentren tendrá que volver a Hogwarts.

- Conociéndole, ¿no se enfrentará a todos? – preguntó Blaise Zabinni, el resto estaban silenciosos.

- Ya hemos hablado con él para que finja, que se crea todo lo que le diga el Director y cuando regrese se vuelva a acercar a sus amigos. De ese modo creerán que lo tienen controlado y será más fácil conseguir información.

- Un comportamiento muy Slythering, ¿sabrá llevarlo a cabo? – preguntó esta vez Draco Malfoy dudando aún un poco del plan. No es que tuviese dudas de su valentía pero era demasiado impulsivo y no sabía mantener la cabeza fría.

- Por el bien de todos esperemos que sí. Por cierto a partir del momento en que vuelva a la escuela Minerva y yo comenzaremos a entrenarlos a todos – les miró significativamente – en nuevas materias para completar vuestros conocimientos.

Todos los chicos asintieron, confiaban en el Jefe de su Casa. Cuando habían decidido no seguir los pasos de sus padres había sido la única persona a la que habían podido acudir a parte de Lucius Malfoy. A pesar de que no les hiciese mucha gracia terminarían entrenando con los Gryffindors y la Ravenclaw.

Aunque igual se les unía más gente, pero eso no lo podían sospechar aún.

Puestos al corriente de todo lo necesario se despidieron del Profesor y volvieron a su Sala Común esperando la próxima llegada de Potter al colegio, seguro que tendrían momentos únicos.

.

- - - - - - - - - -

.

Estaba en el despacho del Ministro de Magia discutiendo la nueva situación cuando había recibido el patronus con el mensaje de Kingsley. Por fin lo habían encontrado esa panda de inútiles. Ahora sólo tenía que averiguar quién le había sacado de allí y hacer que creyese sus palabras. Tenía que hacerle creer que desde que le habían encarcelado había estado intentando sacarle de ahí. Sonrío interiormente. Seguramente no le iba a costar mucho trabajo. Era fácil de manipular, siempre lo había sido, lo que les había facilitado siempre el trabajo. Sólo esperaba que no estuviera muy desequilibrado por el efecto de los dementores, igual habían esperado más tiempo del posible en ese aspecto. Bueno hasta que no le tuviera delante suyo no podría determinar los daños y qué palabras utilizar. Lástima que no pudiera emplear la Legilimancia en él, seguro ya le habrían suministrado la poción de defensa mental para aliviar aún más rápido los efectos de los dementores.

Una de las chimeneas de la sala de Red Flú del Hospital San Mungo de los magos dio paso al Director de Hogwarts. Dumbledore se acercó rápidamente al mostrador donde preguntó por el chico. Tercera planta, pabellón de Orem Perks, habitación 314. Tomó el ascensor hasta la planta de ingresos leves, en cuanto salió de él giró a la derecha encontrándose en el pasillo con Kingsley acompañado de Tonks y Moody vigilando la puerta de la habitación del chico. Bien seguro aún no había hablado con nadie, mejor.

- ¿Cómo está Harry? – fue lo primero que preguntó cuando llegó hasta ellos

- Mi madre está terminando de atenderle, a parte de la debilidad por la desnutrición y el cansancio no presenta nada grave.

- Bien, ¿dónde le encontraste Kingsley? – ahora vería si alguien le había ayudado o no.

- En un callejón en los alrededores del hospital, estaba desmayado. Creo que intentó aparecerse cerca del hospital pero que esto consumió las pocas fuerzas que tuviese.

- Seguramente haya pasado eso – contestó pensativo el líder de la Orden.

Momentos después salió Andrómeda Tonks junto con su ayudante de la habitación del chico.

- Andrómeda, ¿cómo está?

- Albus, está bien sólo agotado. Le hemos suministrado un par de pociones reconstituyentes. A parte de su debilidad no presenta nada más. Lo más conveniente es que quede ingresado una semana más o menos, dependiendo de su evolución.

- Me parece bien, ¿podría pasar a verlo? Necesito hablar con él.

- No creo que haya problema, sólo no lo canse mucho necesita descansar. Si se queda dormido intenten no despertarle, cuanto más reposo mejor.

Dumbledore entró en la habitación haciendo una seña para que el resto esperase fuera hasta que terminara de hablar con el chico.

Harry estaba acostado en la cama en el centro de la habitación. Estaba tumbado mirando el blanco techo igual que el resto de las paredes y casi todo el mobiliario de la habitación. El Director se acercó a la cama y cogiendo una silla se sentó a su lado.

- Harry, mi niño – le tomó de la mano.

- Profesor – su tono de voz dejaba traslucir el miedo – Por favor no me mande nuevo allí – se le aguaron los ojos hasta casi llorar – soy inocente, por favor tiene que creerme.

Esto era perfecto iba a ser muy fácil hacerle creer que quisiera. Con su estado de ánimo y la falta de cariño y amor que había sufrido durante toda su vida sólo necesitaba usar las palabras adecuadas para que volviera bajo su guía sin problemas.

- Shh, no te preocupes, sé que eres inocente – le acarició la cabeza intentando ser paternal – No te volverán a llevar a Azkaban, nunca más.

- Profesor – el chico se levantó y se tiró a los brazos de Dumbledore ahogando su llanto en el pecho del adulto. No querían una serpiente, pues serpiente iban a tener. Ahora era cuando más dócil y crédulo tenía que parecer para que luego bajaran la guardia sin que se dieran cuenta.

- Ya está. Ahora necesito que me cuentes qué fue lo que pasó cuando atacaron Azkaban y escapaste – le separó un poco de sí para poder mirarle a la cara.

- Cuando atacaron la prisión yo sólo pensaba en poder escapar de allí, no podía dejar que los mortífagos me atraparan sin antes haber cumplido la profecía. Sólo pensaba en lo que usted me dijo a finales del año pasado, que yo estaba destinado a destruir a Voldemort y no…no podía que se saliera con la suya, no podía abandonarlos – varias lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas del adolescente.

- ¿Cómo conseguiste salir de allí? Cuando llegamos los de la Orden pensamos que te habían capturado, estábamos muy preocupados Harry.

- Simplemente deseé estar lejos de allí, quería con mi familia. En un primer momento pensé en Hogwarts pero recordé que era imposible aparecerse en los terrenos de la escuela, así que empecé a pensar en el hospital, si conseguía llegar hasta aquí seguro que alguien podría ayudarme.

- ¡Oh Harry! Y pensar que si no hubiese sido por que Kingsley te encontró que te podrías haber helado en la calle. Con lo cerca que estábamos de sacarte de allí.

- ¿Me iban a sacar? – un brillo apareció en los ojos verdes que el Director interpretó a su manera.

- Pues claro mi niño, desde que te encarcelaron he estado peleándome con el Ministerio para poder demostrar tu inocencia pero varios mortífagos infiltrados no paraban de poner trabas administrativas, por eso el que haya tardado tanto tiempo.

- No importa Profesor, me basta con saber que no me había abandonado –"_Cierto, simplemente me ha traicionado y ahora me está manipulando_"

.

- - - - - - - - - -

.

Los tres leones llegaron hasta el despacho de la Profesora de Transformaciones. Llamaron a la puerta esperando el permiso para entrar.

- Adelante – la mujer se quitó las gafas dejándolas sobre la mesa – Sentaros, tengo una buena noticia que daros.

Los chicos se sentaron y esperaron esperanza la nueva que su profesora les tenía que comunicar.

- Harry ha salido ya de Azkaban, el Profesor Snape consiguió sacarle antes de que le cogieran los mortífagos o los miembros de la Orden. A estas horas debe estar ya en San Mungo en compañía de Dumbledore. No se preocupen está al corriente de casi todo – les aclaró al ver sus caras de preocupación.

Por fin estaba fuera, después de tanto tiempo habían logrado rescatarle de allí. Por fin volvería a casa, volvería con ellos.

- ¿Cuándo va a volver al Colegio? – preguntó la rubia, que al igual que Hermione estaba llorando de facilidad.

- Todo depende de lo que haya dicho el Sanador y lo que quiera manipular el Director la situación, pero supongo que volverá antes de que comiencen las vacaciones de Navidad.

- ¿Qué pasará cuando Harry vuelva? ¿Cómo tendremos que actuar a partir de ese momento? ¿No iba a irse de viaje con Remus para poder prepararse tranquilo? – cuestionó Hermione.

- Harry ya sabe en quien puede confiar y en quien no debe, sabe quienes estamos de su parte. Hemos tenido que cambiar los planes por que Quien Vosotros Sabéis reveló delante de todo el mundo la inocencia. Harry se creerá todas las mentiras de Dumbledore, se apoyará y juntará con quienes él le diga, se dejará manipular para que el Director baje la guardia y poder tomarle desprevenido.

- Es decir que actuará como la serpiente que el sombreo le dijo que podría llegar a ser – meditó en voz alta la castaña.

- Así que es cierto lo que ese viejo sombrero me dijo, podría bien haber sido el primer Potter Slythering – ya quería ver la cara de Snape cuando se lo dijera.

- ¿Harry? ¿En Slythering? Es una broma.

- No Neville, el Sombrero siempre duda en mandar a una persona a dos casas, sólo que una de ellas acaba ganando a la otra. En el caso de Harry fue su decisión la que determinó la casa a la que perteneció.

El chico se recuperó de la impresión de saber que su amigo podría haber sido una serpiente. No es que le cayeran mal todos los Slythering, simplemente no confiaba en ellos.

- ¿Y que hacemos con los entrenamientos?

- Cuando Harry se una de nuevo a nosotros, el Profesor Snape y yo les entrenaremos juntos a ambos grupos para que aprendan a trabajar como equipo y compenetrarse. Ellos no son nuestro enemigo, por más que me cueste aún aceptarlo.

Desde que habían comenzado a organizarse y entrenarse habían hablado alguna vez de forma civilizada con las serpientes. Aún así no terminaban de ser amigos, simplemente habían pasado a ser compañeros no agresivos como se divertía en pensar la Ravenclaw.

.

- - - - - - - - - -

.

Una persona corría intentando alcanzar a otra figura que paseaba por los jardines bajo las estrellas que cubrían el cielo esa fría noche.

- Mi señor – saludó con respeto el recién llegado con una pequeña inclinación – Ha llegado un mensaje de Lenwë Inglorion. – le extendió su mano mostrándole un pequeño sobre con el sello del hombre lobo.

El más anciano de los dos tomó el sobre sacando el pergamino con presteza. Desde que su invitado partiera rumbo a su hogar había estado esperando esa carta. La esperanza y la desazón libraban una batalla en su interior que necesitaba que llegara a su término inmediatamente y sólo esa carta podría llevar a cabo esa labor.

Leyó con rapidez la carta. Cuando terminó, lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y una sonrisa que hacía décadas nadie viera afloró en los labios del Príncipe.

- Es ella, en verdad es la hija de Artanis Mithrandir. La hemos encontrado – le entregó de vuelta el pergamino para que pudiera leer el también el mensaje.

"_Mi estimado Amrod Séregon, _

_Nada más regresar a mi hogar comprobé la ascendencia de mi querida alumna. _

_Fui a ver a sus padres y ellos me lo confirmaron, con la niña les entregaron este broche que pude reconocer a primera vista como el emblema de vuestra familia._

_Aún no he podido hablar con ella, aún así esperaré a vuestra llegada para que seáis vos mismo quien le hable de sus verdaderos padres. Quienes la han criado están completamente de acuerdo en que ella conozca sus raíces._

_Espero estas sean las nuevas deseadas._

_Que la Estrella de Minuit guíe nuestros caminos._

_Lenwë Inglorion"_

Cuando terminó de leer la carta levantó su vista fijándola en el objeto que tenía su señor. La pieza era realmente el emblema de la familia del Príncipe.

En verdad la habían encontrado, después de 16 años habían hallado por fin a la que hoy día debería ser la Doncella de Minuit. Por el juramento que le hizo a la Dama Artanis Mithrandir que algún día su hija ocuparía el lugar que le pertenecía por sangre, cumpliendo con lo que el destino había preparado para ella. Aredhel Súrion volvería a reunirse con su linaje, con su familia.

.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Bueno y para que me perdonéis o me odiéis más aquí os dejo un pequeño adelanto del siguiente, muy pequeño…

_Debía estar loco para darle la espalda a una criatura desconocida, o puede que simplemente le estuviera mostrando su nobleza a una de las criaturas más poderosas de esos territorios y posiblemente de su especie…_

Hasta el próximo cap, que espero sea dentro de poco. Un saludo


	4. 3 Acciones y reacciones

Muchas gracias por los rr de **Karyl Darkness**, **Loquin**, **Erk92**, **juansorvolopotter** y **Foster**; y los que me han añadido en alguna alerta. Espero disfrutéis del capítulo.

**juansorvolopotter:** gracias por tu rr ya que dio pie a varias situaciones que no me había planteado. Un saludo

**Foster:** En primer lugar bienvenido y gracias por escribir. No te preocupes porque Harry perdone a todos de buenas a primeras, te aseguro que eso no va a pasar, no me parece lógico que si te han estado manipulando de una forma vil lo olvides todo por un supuesto bien mayor por muy mártir que pretendas ser. En cuanto a los elfos, sí, aparecerán, pero para desvelar el pasado de un personaje. Interactuarán con los protagonistas, pero no serán súper poderosos, simplemente sus poderes serán diferentes, no mejores o peores. La verdad es que no me había planteado ese punto de vista, para mí sólo serán personajes secundarios que ayudarán a varios protagonistas a descubrirse a sí mismos y hechos pasados. Por cierto el pequeño adelanto de la otra vez no hablaba de elfos. Un saludo y espero que te siga gustando la historia.

* * *

_Cursiva_ = pársel

**CAPITULO 3: ACCIONES Y REACCIONES**

Había tenido que esperar a que el viejo se comunicara con el resto de la Orden para presentarse delante del Señor Tenebroso. Sabía que varios sanadores de San Mungo eran mortífagos, nuevas adquisiciones del Lord, por lo que era probable que ya alguno de ellos se hubiera comunicado con Él. Como parte de sus filas él tenía que hacer lo mismo en cuanto le llegase información importante, en este caso concerniente al chico.

Por lo menos había podido descansar un par de horas durante la noche, Dumbledore no se había dado prisa en decirles que el chico estaba a salvo para evitar que nadie se presentara en el hospital e intentara hablar con Harry. Esto le había valido un par de horas más como única voz del mundo exterior, contándole al chico sólo lo que a él le interesase y manipulando el resto de los hechos.

No eran más de las tres de la mañana cuando llegaba al cementerio de la Mansión Riddle, sería mejor que alejase esos pensamientos. Sólo venía a comunicar la poca información que poseía y, si tenía suerte, cruzarse con el nuevo mortífago.

El nuevo mortífago. Interesante sujeto, no sabía nada prácticamente de él, ni su nombre, ni su edad exacta, ni donde estudió, ni si quiera si era o no inglés. Sólo tenía un dato, podía hablar pársel. Pársel, un don demasiado raro que hacía mucho no se sabía en tantas en personas. Bueno tantas, tantas, tampoco eran. Eran simplemente tres. El Señor Tenebroso, descendiente de Salazar Slythering, una herencia mágica que el fundador se había encargado de perpetuar en sus herederos como un carácter distintivo. Harry Potter, quien lo consiguió por el traspaso de poderes del Lord cuando le intentó matar, seguro que James Potter se estaría revolviendo en su tumba al saber que su hijo, su carne y sangre, tiene ese don. Y por último el nuevo mortífago. Sólo eso sabían de él. Bueno eso y que era demasiado joven para haber pertenecido a las filas oscuras durante la Primera Guerra.

- Así que te interesa mi nuevo hombre, Severus.

Se había despistado. Había seguido su camino hasta la sala donde le esperaba el Lord como si estuviera bajo la maldición Imperius, perdido en sus pensamientos. Por lo menos no había sido irrespetuoso, estaba arrodillado delante del Señor Tenebroso.

- Lo siento Mi Lord.

- No hay por qué Severus, puede que luego os presente - al espía no le gustó nada el brillo que apareció en los rojos ojos del hombre – Todo depende de lo que me vengas a decir.

- Gracias Mi Lord – ya podía ponerse de pie – El chico Potter ya ha sido encontrado, ahora está en el hospital con Dumbledore. Por lo que he podido averiguar tendrá que estar una semana más o menos ingresado, luego su destino dependerá de lo que decida el director.

- Muy bien Severus. Ahora que el viejo sabe que Potter es inocente aumentará la vigilancia – el Señor Tenebroso comenzó a pensar en voz alta – Va a ser imposible sacarle del hospital. ¿Sabe el viejo cómo escapó?

- Un auror lo encontró en los alrededores de San Mungo. Por lo visto intentó aparecerse cuando las barreras de Azkabán cayeron.

- Tienes que averiguar cuáles serán los planes de la Orden. ¿Dónde piensas que se llevarán al chico cuando le den el alta?

- Creo, Mi Lord, que lo encerrará en el Colegio bajo su ala y no le permitirá salir para nada. Por otro lado, seguramente reforzará las barreras de seguridad, previniendo algún posible ataque de su parte.

- Dentro de un mes serán las vacaciones de Navidad, habrá que preparar algo para entonces.

- Sí Mi Lord.

- Todos los alumnos próximos a ser marcados deberán permanecer en el colegio durante las vacaciones, comunícate con ellos para que estén atentos. Puedes retirarte, la reunión social tendrá que ser otro día – con otra inclinación más el espía salió de la habitación.

El Señor Tenebroso se sentó en su trono aún pensando. Dejar escapar a Potter de Azkabán había sido un gran error. Había conseguido poner a todo el mundo en su contra para echarlo a perder por culpa del mocoso y quien fuera que le estuviese ayudando. No creía que después de tanto tiempo expuesto a los dementores fuese capaz de aparecerse por primera vez y tan cerca de su objetivo. No era tan buen mago.

- _¿Qué piensas de él?_ – aunque sabía que estaban solos prefería hablar en pársel. Era un lujo que no pensaba negarse, después de todo ambos poseían el don de hablar con las serpientes.

De entre las sombras apareció la silueta de un joven de unos 25 años. Portaba solamente la túnica negra de mortífago dejando ver su cara. Tenía el pelo castaño claro ligeramente ondulado, lo llevaba corto, bien peinado; sus ojos de un verde olivo casi marrón, no dejaba traslucir ninguna emoción a través de ellos. Eran fríos, calculadores, como frío y calculador le habían enseñado desde pequeño ser a su dueño. El resto de sus facciones eran rectas y proporcionadas teniendo como resultado un rostro aristocrático.

- _No es fiel a Dumbledore_ – ese fue el silbido que recibió por respuesta – _Es vuestro espía, mi Señor, pero como todo espía puede saber más de lo que debe. Al fin y al cabo ese es su trabajo._

* * *

Se había pasado toda la noche pensando cómo debía actuar ahora en relación al chico. Que nadie hubiese hablado con él cuando llegó fue toda una suerte, así podía controlar qué información le llegaba y guiar los pasos que debía dar a su antojo. Seguía siendo importante para el plan y por desgracia el licántropo era importante para el chico, para evitar que se rebelara. Le tendría que mandar una lechuza para que volviera, aún podría esperar un par de días para avisarle, de todas formas no sabía dónde se encontraba.

Una vez que llegara tendría que deshacerse del último Merodeador. Eso les daba vía libre a la cámara del chico. Seguro que ahí se encontraba el maldito libro. Si el idiota de James Potter no hubiese escuchado a su esposa ya estaría en su poder. Bueno eso era algo que agradecerle a Tom, había quitado a la bruja de en medio, era demasiado inteligente para su propio bien y el de su familia. El resto de las piezas habían caído perfectamente en el tablero, hasta que a Black se le había ocurrido escapar de Azkabán. Ya podría haberse quedado allí hasta pudrirse. El lobo había sido fácil de manejar y mantener alejado hasta entonces…

El sol comenzaba a despuntar en el horizonte. Lo hecho, hecho estaba. Tenía que plantear la vuelta del chico al colegio, cuanto antes fuera mejor. Luego debería hablar con los Weasley, se creerían cualquier cosa que les contase, de todas formas había sido lo suficientemente precavido para montar una especie de investigación con algunos aurores del Ministerio. Arthur trabajaba en otra oficina, pero los rumores eran rápidos viajeros. Mejor era tener todo cubierto.

Una vez estuviera Harry de nuevo en el colegio tendría que conseguir que volviera a ser amigo de Ronald y Ginevra. Estos ya le habían ayudado antes, seguro lo volvían a hacer. En cuanto a Granger, esperaba que la siguieran manejando. No creía que les costase mucho si habían conseguido que les pidiera perdón delante de todo el Gran Comedor junto con Longbottom y Lovegood. No debía ser tan lista como aparentaba. Ya vería que hacía. Por lo pronto prepararse para el nuevo día. Iría al Ministerio a hablar con Fudge y después intentaría convencer a Tonks para que le diera el alta al muchacho antes de tiempo.

* * *

Había pasado una noche más o menos tranquila. Por lo menos el Director no se había quedado con él, había delegado la tarea a varios miembros de la Orden que se fueron turnando. Aún así apenas había dormido, se pasó toda la noche pensando, pensando en su futuro, pensando en las personas que se habían quedado atrás y las que habían elegido por sí mismos abandonarle.

No podía mentirse así mismo, tenía ganas de volver al colegio ya, quería volver a ver a algunas personas, volver a estar entre los muros del castillo, sentir de nuevo su magia y sentirse de nuevo a salvo como pasó la primera vez que cruzó las rejas de Hogwarts.

Por desgracia muchas cosas habían pasado desde entonces y ahora era consciente de que muchas de ellas no habían sido más que burdas manipulaciones de un soberbio anciano que aún no sabían que era lo que perseguía. Dentro de su cabeza situaciones y conversaciones inapropiadas tomaron sentido. Su vida no era más que una partida de ajedrez y se sentía como un simple peón al que sacrificar en cuanto llevara a cabo su cometido…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Andrómeda Tonks entró en la habitación.

- Buenos días Harry – le sonrió con dulzura mientras se acercaba a su cama con la bandeja del desayuna en sus manos.

- Buenos días – sonrió de vuelta observando un colgante alrededor de su cuello.

La bruja se dio cuenta del gesto y se sacó el mismo de entre los pliegues de la capa para que el joven lo pudiera observar mejor.

- Si te soy sincera no tengo ni idea de cuál es su significado, nunca se me dieron bien las Runas Antiguas. Aunque dudo mucho que aún así lo hubiese averiguado – le dijo mientras le mostraba la forma del colgante – Sólo sé que desde que Remus me los dio he encontrado algo de paz conmigo misma que hacía mucho que no sentía. ¿Qué sensación te transmita a ti tu colgante?

No se había parado a pensar en los posibles poderes que podrían ocultar las runas que llevaban. Se había percatado de que todas eran distintas, tomaba una forma diferente para cada propietario. De forma distraída tomó la runa con su mano derecha y dejó de pensar en nada. En seguida una sensación cálida inundó todo su ser eliminando miedos y dudas. Se sentía protegido, en casa, en familia, como cuando Sirius le abrazó por última vez en la Navidad del quinto año.

- Sirius… - no puedo evitar que el nombre de su padrino abandonara aún sin proponérselo sus labios.

La sanadora se percató de cómo sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas contenidas, lágrimas que entendió al oírle susurrar el nombre de su padrino.

- Sabes – llamó la atención del joven – cuando decidí casarme con Ted toda mi familia me dio la espalda, incluso mis hermanas. El único que estuvo en los momentos más importantes de mi vida fue Sirius. Conseguía escaparse de vez en cuando de su casa para poder visitarnos. Tenía a Nymphadora como su hermana pequeña – sonrió con melancolía – La consentía en todo lo que podía. Solía decir que era la única forma que tenía de entrenarse para en un futuro poder consentir a los hijos de los Merodeadores, aunque esperaba que en el caso de los hijos de James la pelirroja endiablada, palabras textuales – le garantizó haciendo que una pequeña sonrisa naciera en los labios del joven poco acorde a las lágrimas que se deslizaban traviesas por su mejillas al oír hablar de su padrino por otra persona que no fuera Remus y con tanto cariño – tendría que no estar a la vista para que no hiciera una alfombra con él. Sólo que nunca le dieron oportunidad. – la bruja se acercó a él y le tomó de las manos, no tenía tanta familiaridad como para abrazarle – Sirius te amaba con todo su ser, Harry.

- Lo sé – fueron las simples palabras que escaparon de sus labios.

Claro que lo sabía, claro que se lo había demostrado mientras pudo. Pensar en su padrino le hizo tomar conciencia de nuevo de que todos ellos no eran más que peones dispensable para el logro de los objetivos del maldito viejo.

Llamaron a la puerta pidiendo permiso para entrar. La mujer se alejó de la cama tomando una postura más profesional respecto del paciente, quien se secó las lágrimas y se acercó el desayuno para empezar para comer con parsimonia.

- Adelante – contestó ella. La cabeza del profesor Dumbledore hizo su aparición.

- Buenos días, Andrómeda, Harry – sonrió terminando de entrar en la habitación.

- Buenos días Albus.

- Profesor…

- ¿Qué tal está Harry? –se dirigió a ella esperando poder llevárselo al colegio ya.

- Está bien Albus. Tan solo totalmente agotado. Deberá guardar reposo durante al menos una semana y alimentarse adecuadamente, para evitar cualquier clase de problema le he recetado una serie de pociones reconstituyentes.

- Supongo que podrá seguir esas indicaciones en la enfermería del Colegio sin que haya ningún problema.

El mago estaba de espaldas a la cama mirando a la sanadora sin poder percatarse de cómo el adolescente le asentía con la cabeza a la mujer para que aceptara. Andrómeda dudó al principio pero terminó aceptando con la condición de que ella misma pudiese vigilar la evolución del chico visitándole una vez cada dos días. Dumbledore estuvo de acuerdo, lo importante es que estuviese en el castillo lo antes posible, donde podría tenerle controlado en todo momento.

* * *

Había pasado un mes desde que se había reunido con el resto del grupo en Londres para después volver a Rumania. En un principio sugirió que el podía volver de nuevo a Inglaterra o por lo menos trasladarse a la colonia de dragones que existía en el norte de Escocia, pero todos dijeron que no era necesario, que pensándolo mejor era una buena baza tener a alguien en el extranjero. Nunca sabían lo que podía llegar a pasar. De todas formas si surgiese cualquier cosa, alguno de sus hermanos podría comunicarse rápidamente con él a través de la Red Flú, como acababa de suceder.

Uno de los gemelos venía de comunicarle que Harry estaba por fin fuera de Azkabán, pero había un pequeño cambio de planes. El chico debería volver a la escuela, aunque a ninguno le terminaba de hacer ninguna gracia, pero tenían un par de Slytherings para ver el retorcido lado bueno de todo.

Acabó su almuerzo perdido en sus cosas para volver a salir a la calle y dirigirse al recinto de los machos. Uno de ellos estaba herido y le tenían que vigilar de forma rigurosa. Desde hacía unos días no se sentía a gusto en esa zona del campamento. Eran las cercas que estaban más próximas al oscuro bosque.

Tenía la sensación de que lo vigilaban desde la frondosa vegetación, pero apenas podía distinguir nada entre los helechos y troncos. De todas formas se giró hacia el bosque y allí los vio. Dos ojos brillantes, rojos como la sangre, atrayentes que le vigilaban desde la lejanía.

Tuvo un primer impulso de alzar la varita sin embargo lo desechó enseguida. A pesar de todo no se sentía amenazado. Siguió con su labor intentando ignorar la penetrante mirada de ese ser en todos sus gestos. Debía de estar loco para darle la espalda a una criatura desconocida, o puede que simplemente le estuviera mostrando su nobleza a una de las criaturas más poderosas de esos territorios y posiblemente de su especie.

* * *

Minerva le había dicho que el Director aún no había regresado del hospital, seguramente estaría intentando convencer a Andrómeda para poderse traer a Potter lo más pronto posible a la escuela, y si era esa misma tarde mucho mejor. Se dirigía a su laboratorio, tenía demasiados enigmas en la cabeza y de momento no tenía ningún hilo del que seguir tirando lo que le enervaba en demasía. Repasaba la lista de pociones que tenía que hacer para la enfermería si no quería tener de nuevo a Poppy gritando a través de su chimenea por retrasarse por segunda vez en todos los años que llevaba trabajando allí.

Después de decirle la contraseña a la puerta, entró yendo directamente hacia uno de los calderos encendiendo un fuego bajo el. Dejó la capa en el respaldo de la silla y tras dejar la mente en blanco para poder concentrarse en la labor que tenía delante comenzó a trabajar los diferentes ingredientes de la poción Crece-huesos, algo sencillo con lo que dejar de pensar.

Dos horas después estaba más relajado mientras veía como reposaba la poción de un color blanquecino, parecido al de la leche, qué irónico. Como siempre, recogió el mismo los ingredientes sobrantes y los utensilio utilizados después de lavarlos. Una vez que todo estaba en su sitio, se fue a sus aposentos.

Cuando llegó a la pequeña salita aledaña a su dormitorio llamó a un elfo pidiéndole algo que comer. Cuando salió del cuarto de baño para asearse un poco y ponerse más cómodo, observó que el elfo doméstico ya había cumplido con su petición. Se acercó a la gran librería que forraba una de las paredes en busca de un libro en especial. Tenía que estar aquí ya que en su casa no lo había encontrado y el no era del tipo de persona que prestaría un valiosísimo compendio de pociones de artes oscuras a cualquier inepto. Ajá, ahí estaba. Después de cogerlo se fue a sentar a la cómoda butaca forrada en tonos oscuros cerca de la chimenea. Se quedó un rato más con el libro entre sus manos observándolo, con todos los problemas que tenía encima y buscando un medio para aislarse aún más fuerte que sus queridas pociones se había olvidado por qué no utilizaba ese libro desde que hacía más de veinte años. Lo llevaba consigo a todas partes pero nunca lo consultaba incluso intentaba olvidarse de su existencia. Sin embargo ahora se encontraba sentado sosteniendo aquél viejo libro de pociones forrado de azul medianoche con letras en cobre y las iniciales de ambos bordadas en la tapa trasera por su madre.

_M.T.S.B._ & _S.T.S.P._

Y acariciándolas con sus largos dedos supo que aún no se sentía preparado para abrir esa herida del pasado. Le había abandonado en el mismo infierno después de prometer que estarían siempre juntos y que cuidaría de él…le odiaba, odiaba a la única persona que alguna vez quiso, precisamente por eso, por ser la única persona que podría hacerle daño y haberlo hecho. Haberle dejado atrás. Haberle olvidado.

* * *

No sabía si sentirse alegre o avergonzado por las nuevas noticias.

Harry había escapado de Azkabán, la Orden lo había encontrado más o menos sano pero por lo menos salvo y por último había resultado que el joven era inocente de los cargos que se le habían imputado. Realmente no sabía cómo debía sentirse.

Al principio le había parecido imposible que el chico, el mejor amigo de su hijo, el chico del que pensaba estaba enamorada su pequeña niña hubiese podido cometer tales crímenes, sin embargo todas las pruebas le señalaban como el culpable de esas muertes. Hasta que no tuvo lugar la reunión de la Orden tras su encarcelamiento y que Dumbledore les dijo que efectivamente el adolescente, el chico que era como un hijo más para él, quien le había salvado la vida a su pequeña, quien le había salvado la vida a él mismo no hacía aún un año comprometiendo a toda la familia a una deuda de vida con él por salvar al cabeza de familia, era culpable de las acusaciones no creyó nada de lo que decían los periódicos ni el Ministerio. Sin embargo que lo llegara a decir el Director de Hogwarts, quien quería a Harry como a un nieto y había cuidado de él lo mejor que había podido, cambiaba totalmente las cosas, cambiaba su percepción de la realidad, de lo bueno y lo malo.

Aún seguía parado delante de la chimenea de su despacho pensando en cómo decírselo en su mujer. Desde que pasara todo eso Molly no había sido la misma, pensaba que le habían fallado al chico y no sabía como pasar página, por lo que no estaba totalmente seguro de cómo se lo iba a tomar. Esperaba que fuese de la mejor forma y que por fin se deshiciese de toda esa culpa que no le pertenecía y que aún así cargaba con ella.

Atravesando las llamas verdes llegó al salón de su casa.

- ¡Molly!, ¿estás en casa? – se dirigió hacia la cocina mientras se sacudía la ceniza de sus ropas.

- Aquí Arthur, ¿ha pasado algo? – preguntó la pelirroja al ver la cara seria de si marido - ¿los niños están bien?

- Sí querida, todos están bien. Ven, siéntate – y cogiéndola del brazo se sentaron uno al lado del otro en las sillas de la cocina – Verás en sobre Harry, ha conseguido escaparse de Azkabán….él era….es….inocente

El sonido de unos platos cayéndose al suelo convirtiéndose en miles de pedazos rompió el silencio que se había impuesto en la habitación.

* * *

Estaban todos sentados repartidos en las camas del dormitorio de los chicos de sexto curso de Slythering, después de haber echado al Crabbe y Goyle. Todos sostenían en sus manos misivas parecidas de parte de sus respectivos padres. A todos se les ordenaba lo mismo, una especie de misión antes de ser finalmente marcados como el ganado si no conseguían evitarlo.

Dentro de lo que cabe les podría haber tocado algo peor que realmente les supusiera un esfuerzo para que no levantaran las sospechas de los mortífagos o futuros mortífagos de su casa, seguro que alguno sí conocía lo que se les había encomendado, tendrían que tener cuidado con la información que reportaban a sus progenitores…

_Debes vigilar a Potter en cuanto vuelva al Castillo._

_Te quedarás durante las vacaciones de Navidad, estate atento a todo a tu alrededor tu gran día se acerca y debes estar a la altura. Más te vale que no me decepciones._

_Lucius Malfoy_

El rubio terminó haciendo una bola con la nota y prendiéndole fuego. Suspirando miró como era imitado por el resto de sus amigos y deseaba que ese día tan esperado por su padre no llegara nunca, esperaba que Potter si que pudiera vencer al Señor Tenebroso, si no, estaban todos perdidos.

* * *

Acaba de volver de alimentarse en el bosque cuando un sirviente le comunicó que su padre la había mandado llamar. Se dirigió al despacho privado de su padre, el que solo usaba con la gente de confianza. Abrió la gran puerta de caoba entrando en una espaciosa habitación iluminada por las velas. Los grandes ventanales de la estancia estaban protegidos por largos cortinajes en tonos granates que terminaban arrastrando en el viejo suelo de oscura madera.

Su padre se encontraba sentado de espaldas a su escritorio observando la pequeña pintura que colgaba en la pared de detrás que representaba a cinco adultos y una pequeña niña de apenas 12 años. Eran dos bellas mujeres una con el cabello color miel claro recogido en un elegante moño y vestida con una sencilla túnica de bruja en color gris perla, la otra tenía el pelo negro como la noche largo hasta los codos contrastando con su vestimenta color rojo sangre. Los tres caballeros que las flanqueaban vestían trajes negros con un corte sobrio poniendo en valor la presencia de todos ellos. Uno poseía el pelo castaño mientras que los otros dos lo tenían negro. La niña se agarraba la mano de uno de los hombres de cabello negro y de la mujer que vestía de rojo.

Para ambos ocupantes de la habitación ese cuadro era el preferido y a la vez el más odiado de todos. Representaba a su familia, las personas que más habían querido en todos sus largos años de vida, pero al mismo tiempo les recordaba qué era lo que habían perdido.

- Victoria, hija mía ya es hora de volver para cumplir las promesas un día hechas.

- Sí padre

* * *

Siento mucho el retrasoy las faltas que pueda haber, un saludo

NIEVES


End file.
